


Climbing the Mountain

by sayasamax3



Series: 2013 Drabble Give-Away [15]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Control, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild S&M, Objectification, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe does not appreciate being interrupted in his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Climbing the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> For hanaikun!

“Don’t move until I say—not even to squirm.”

Abe’s rules are always simple but never easy to follow. To be fair, Abe does his best to make obedience easier for Hanai—with restraints, mostly.  Abe’s especially adept at knots so when he tells Hanai not to move, there’s a part of the captain that thinks the order is a tad redundant.   

He’s reminded immediately why this is  _not_  the case, when Abe’s hand is moving over his cock—no pressure, just endless seconds of light, barely-there sensation.  Not even a touch, just an impression of one.

Every muscle in Hanai’s core seizes before he consciously realizes that Abe stroked him  _exactly once_ , before going back to that slow, almost  _dainty_ touch, and Hanai’s nearly convinced himself he imagined it when Abe does it again, his callus fingers suddenly firm around Hanai for two too-short strokes that leave Hanai tense from head-to-toe, struggling against the urge to lift his hips, to  _insist_  on being touched.

Abe does not appreciate being rushed in his work.

So Hanai takes deep, shuttering breathes through clenched teeth as Abe keeps up the pattern—the next time there’s three, then four, then five.

“Wow, I’m surprised you haven’t come yet,” Abe’s tone is deceptively light, his grin feral (and a little creepy but—it’s kind of hot, in this situation.  Hanai will contemplate that further when there  _isn’t_  a hand torturing his dick).  “Keep it up for just a  _little_  longer.”

Six, seven, and the little touches that he had been indifferent to at first are now too hot, too intense, and every stroke is a relief. His mind is nothing but numbers as eight, ­ _nine—_

And then Abe stops. 

“Wha—?”

“Good job,” Abe’s praise is always such a nebulous thing, Hanai never knows if he’ll like what comes next.

(This is a lie—he always likes what comes next, or he wouldn’t come back for more so often.)

“For lasting this long,” Abe murmurs as he rolls a condom down Hanai’s shaft, “I’ll ride you real good, okay?  But no moving.”

Hanai taps into unknown stores of self-discipline to keep his hips still, to stop himself from pulling against his restraints because all he wants to do is grab Abe’s hips and pull him down hard on his cock.  Instead he stares, transfixed as Abe straddles his hips, positions himself, then sinks down slowly. 

“S- _shit_ ,” the word slips out from behind Hanai’s teeth as he watches Abe take him in, sliding down until Abe’s settled on his hips.  Abe doesn’t wait long to adjust, doesn’t need to—he fingered himself wide open for Hanai’s viewing pleasure earlier and really, it’d be nice to see  _half_  the patience Abe shows in these situations on the field. 

The roll of Abe’s hips is hypnotic, impossible to look away from  _especially_ after Abe brings forward one hand to stroke himself, grinning as he says, “You’re  _such_  a good fucktoy,” and Hanai can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine and curls his toes. 

 “You feel about ready to burst,” Abe says, just before Hanai can think to ask for mercy. “Tell you what, I’ll count, and you come on three.  Sound good?”

Hanai nods. 

“One … two …”

The grin Abe wears when he slams his hips down is positively  _wicked._

“Three.”


End file.
